Perfect World
by unyiL
Summary: Naruto kembali hidup pada Dunia baru yang lebih akan misteri serta orang orang di sana persis pada Dunia nya dulu yang membuat Naruto berfikir kenapa dia harus hidup kembali pada Dunia lain dengan orang orang yang sama di dunia Konoha, Maka dari itu Naruto kembali menjalani kehidupannya walau akan penuh kejutan yang datang padanya setiap detik, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun.
1. chapter 1

**A / N : Karya Ini terinspirasi beberapa film kolosal Chinese, Game, and Animenya. Seluruh karakter yang berada di Fanfic ini adalah milik pembuat mereka, Saya hanya meminjam Saja.**

 **Warning : Typo, Sakit Mata, Beda dari Canon, dan lain lain.**

 **Pair : Rahasia.**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Matrial-Art, Romance.**

 **Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto, kembali hidup pada sebuah dunia yang aneh menurutnya. Yang dimana setiap orang memiliki kekuatan atau aliran Qi mereka masing, Kehidupan penuh akan kemagisan. Kehidupan di dunia ini sangat menyenangkan menurut Naruto, karena dirinya hidup pada sebuah desa yang berada di dekat pergunungan yang tentram. Di sini Naruto mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak menurutnya walau dirinya hidup di panti asuhan, Naruto terus melatih kekuatan barunya. Tidak ada Cakra atau apa pun hanya Qi yang mengalir pada tubuhnya hingga suatu hari Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi seorang Master Qi ! Ini adalah Awal untuk segalanya yang penuh akan rintangan!!

 _ **Note:** Bayangin aja dunia Naruto seperti dunia Doulou Dalu ( Anime ) dengan sedikit tambahan Peta dunia Perfect World ( Game )_.

 _Hutan pegunungan di dekat Desa Bambu!_

Sebuah hutan yang terlihat sangat asri dengan berbagai jenis hewan hidup di sana termasuk para monster juga. Sebuah Hutan yang berada di dekat sebuah gunung yang cukup di takuti di sana, terkecuali untuk seorang remaja 15 tahun yang sedang bertapa di dekat ujung batu terjal di sana. Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama terlihat lah sebuah aliran seperti Air berwarna biru jernih yang terus mengalir ke dalam tubuh remaja itu dan mengelilinginya juga.

Secara perlahan remaja itu membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat blue sphire yang seakan membawa seseorang tenggelam ke dalamnya, dan secara perlahan juga tercipta miniatur Naga pada telapak tangan kanan remaja itu dan miniatur sebuah pedang pada telapak tangan kiri remaja tadi. Kemudian remaja itu menghela nafas dan kedua miniatur dan aliran tadi mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

" Untung saja dulu aku berlatih senjutsu di dunia lama ku. Jadi tidak terlalu susah untuk menyeimbangi seluruh aliran Qi ku ini " gumam Naruto yang tidur terlentang dan melihat ke langit siang yang dihiasi awan awan putih dan beberapa ekor burung berterbangan di sana.

' _Jika di hitung hitung, aku sudah tinggal di dunia ini selama lima belas tahun lamanya. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku kembali hidup dan bukan berkumpul dengan teman, saudara, guru, dan keluarga ku di sana '_ batin Naruto yang mengingat dirinya dulu yang meninggal dengan usia tuanya dan berharap menyusul seluruh orang tersayangnya di surga sana.

" Haaaaaa... aku merindukan Rubah cerewet itu " Desah Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya, mengingat sahabat karibnya itu yang menemani dirinya hingga menutup mata sekalipun.

" Ma, sudah saatnya aku pulang " Kata Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berlari turun dari tepi tebing itu mengarah ke Desa Bambu, desa tempat dirinya di besarkan.

Naruto kembali ke desanya dengan berlari cukup cepat dengan beberapa meloncati beberapa pohon sembari melatih aliran Qinya agar seimbang, saat berada di dekat jalan masuk ke desanya. Naruto memperlambat lari dan hanya berjalan pelan sembari melihat aktifitas warga desa bambu yang kebanyakan seorang petani obat obatan bahkan masih ada mencari taman obat di alam bebas sana.

Desa bambu terkenal akan kehebatan para tabib dan obatnya yang terkenal sangat manjur dan mujarap. Seperti orang yang mengasuhnya sejak bayi dulu ini yang terkenal akan tanaman obat miliknya dan ladang obatnya juga. Naruto setiap siang menjelang sore selalu membantu ibu pengasuhnya itu di ladang milik mereka berdua, Yups hanya mereka berdua saja. Di panti asuhan hanya tinggal Naruto seorang diri saja, karena anak lain sudah menemukan keluarga mereka masing masing.

Naruto tidak tega meninggalkan ibu pengasuhnya sendirian karena mau bagaimana pun ibu pengasuh sangat berjasa untuk kehidupan Naruto di dunia ini.

" Ibu, beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya " Ucap Naruto kepada seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki warna Surai kuning pucat dan tubuh yang proposional walau sudah memasuki kepala lima, _Senju Tsunade._

" Ah, baiklah baiklah " Jawab Tsunade yang mengambil duduk di dekat pondok kecil di dekat kebun obat mereka dan memperhatikan Naruto mencangkul tanah di sana.

Naruto terus saja berpikir kenapa dunia ini kebanyakan dia temui adalah orang orang di dunia Shinobi, tapi mereka semua tidak ada yang mengenalnya dirinya yang notabenenya satu dunia dulu, pikiran itu terus saja berputar di kepala Naruto walau dirinya sembari berkerja sekalipun. Biarkan sajalah karena dirinya tidak tau apa yang di rencanakan oleh Tuhan untuk dirinya.

" Naruto, gunakan Qi mu untuk mengangkat tanaman obat itu dan menanamnya di sana " Perintah Tsunade kepada Naruto yang baru saja mengelap keringatnya.

" Baik, Bu " Jawab Naruto yang melakukan perintah Tsunade dan mengalirkan Qinya ketelapak tangan kanan dan menggerakan beberapa tanaman di sana dan menanamnya.

Tsunade sangat takjub dengan kemahiran Naruto dalam mengatur aliran Qinya bahkan dirinya dulu butuh 10 tahun untuk bisa mengontrol Qi dengan sangat baik, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya butuh beberapa tahun saja untuk mengontrol aliran Qinya dengan baik. Jika membicarakan Qi, Tsunade teringat dengan Matrial-Art nya yang berupa sebuah Golem lebih tepatnya Golem Gunung yang berarti Kekuatannya setara sebuah gunung bahkan pukulan Tsunade terkenal di desa bambu ini yang mampu membuat sebuah gunung berguncang. Tsunade tidak mengetahui Matrial-Art milik Naruto, saat dirinya bertanya kepada Naruto yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban tidak lebih dari sebuah Bunga biru.

" Ibu? hallo ? " Ucap Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Tsunade dan membuat Tsunade tersadar dari lamunan nya barusan.

" hm? sudah sore... ayo kita pulang, Naruto " Ajak Tsunade kepada Naruto yang membereskan beberapa peralatan dan membawanya. Tsunade terlebih dahulu berjalan dan diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya, mereka berjalan memasuki desa dan beberapa kali berpapasan dengan warga desa.

Desa bambu bisa di bilang sebuah desa kecil, jumlah kepala keluarga di sini hanya beberapa saja dan beberapa penjaga dari Kota Peri untuk melindungi desa ini dari serangan Monster Monster di sekitar ini.

" Kau pergilah mandi,Naruto. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam kita " Perintah Tsunade kepada Naruto yang mengagukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

Tsunade sendiri berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua, terkadang Tsunade sempat berpikir untuk mendaftarkan Naruto ke akademi di kota peri hanya saja dirinya belum ingin bertemu dengan orang orang terdekatnya di sana.

 _Naruto Side_

 _' sebenarnya ini takdir atau apa ? beberapa orang di dunia bahkan ibu pengasuh ku adalah Senju Tsunade bahkan marganya pun sama, andai ada sebuah penjelasan tentang dunia mungkin aku tau kenapa aku harus berada di dunia ini '_ batin Naruto yang menatap pantulan wajahnya pada Air di sana kemudian mulai melaksanakan Ritualnya dengan di temanni beberapa suara hewan malam dan suara Monster yang mulai keluar malam ini.

Setelah Itu Kegiatan malam ini begitu tenang dan gelaka tawa di antara Naruto dan Tsunade sembari menikmati makan malam yang sederhana, kemudian Naruto keluar rumah untuk pergi ke danau cermin di dekat Desa bambu, ya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Naruto. Saat sampai di sana Naruto melihat seorang Pria tua yang bisa di bilang melayang di atas danau itu.

Karena penasaran Naruto pergi melihat seorang Kakek-Kakek itu dengan menaiki sampan di dekatnya, Naruto terus memperhatikan Pria tua itu hingga jarak Naruto dengan Pria tua itu cukup dekat sebelum seekor ular yang sangat besar muncul di dekat Naruto yang kemudian menyerang sampan yang Naruto naiki, hingga Naruto menghindar dengan meloncat ke arah kepala ular tersebut.

" ck, dari mana makhluk ini keluar? setahu ku danau ini hanya di huni oleh Monster berusia 1-15 tahun saja " gumam Naruto yang menjaga keseimbangan di atas ular ini sampai dirinya melihat Pria tua tadi menghilang dari tempat semula.

Naruto terus menghindar dengan meloncat kembali dan bertumpuan pada seekor monster setelah Ular raksasa tadi menyelam kembali ke dalam danau, Naruto terus waspada sebelum dirinya langsung mengeluarkan **Matrial-Art** tipe senjata miliknya hingga menebas kepala Ular tersebut hingga membuat sebuah gelombang kejut serta angin kencang di sana.

Naruto baru saja akan bernafas lega sebelum merasakan hal berbahaya dari mayat ular tersebut dan ternyata benar mayat ular tadi kembali hidup dengan kepala Barunya yang kemudian menyerang Naruto, Naruto sendiri terus menghindar dan meloncat cepat ke arah daratan dengan bertumpuan pada setiap monster sampai dirinya menapaki daratan Naruto melihat ular tersebut sudah berada di belakangnya dengan mulut yang terbuka yang siap melahapnya.

 **Material Art Tipe Makhluk :** _Golem_

Naruto tiba tiba saja kaget saat melihat Ibu pengasuhnya muncul bahkan dibelakang tubuh Ibunya terlihat sesosok Golem berukuran cukup besar yang langsung memukul ular besar tadi hingga ke tengah danau.

" kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? " Tanya Tsunade yang mengecek tubuh Naruto walau kewaspadaannya terus siaga karena takut ular tadi kembali menyerang mereka di sini.

" aku baik saja Bu " jawab Naruto yang berdiri di bantu oleh Ibunya dan kemudian pandangan mereka teralihkan saat melihat Ular tadi merayap ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan penuh bahkan dari ular itu mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menyengat.

" Naruto tutup hidung dan mulut mu, biar ibu menghadapinya " Ujar Tsunade yang mengambil posisi siap bertarung miliknya dan Naruto sendiri hanya melakukan perintah ibunya.

 **Cincin Roh 450 tahun : Gorila Gempa**

Sesaat kemudian Tsunade meninju daratan yang menciptakan sebuah gempa yang cukup kuat hingga berefek dengan tanah yang menimbul dari tanah saat ular tadi sudah berada di depannya hingga kepala Ular itu tertancap ujung tanah yang runcing, Tsunade kemudian menyerang ular tadi dengan pukulannya yang masih berefek gempa sampai kepala Ular itu hancur dan kemudian Tsunade mengajar tubuh ular tersebut hingga melemparnya sangat jauh dari kawasan desa Bambu.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum saat melihat Ibu pengasuhnya begitu hebat dalam pengendalian material Art miliknya bahkan sudah memliki CinCin Roh pertama yang berusia 450 tahun, Naruto berfikir jika Ibunya memiliki CinCin Roh yang lebih tinggi dari yang pertama itu. Bahkan Naruto memandang takjub ke arah Material Art milik ibunya yang sebuah Golem tapi berwarna Emas itu sangat indah menurut Naruto.

" Naruto, biar ibu cek dulu tubuh apa ada racun di dalam tubuh mu " Kata Tsunade yang mengecek tubuh anak asuhnya ini dengan begitu teliti, Naruto sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan ibunya bekerja.

" Ibu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu, soal Material Art milik ibu " Ujar Naruto setelah Tsunade mengecek tubuhnya tapi terlihat dari raut wajah Tsunade yang begitu terkejut akan sesesuatu.

" apa itu Naruto? " Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang berdiri didepannya.

" Material Art ibu sudah berada di level berapa jawab dengan jujur Bu " Ucap Naruto dengan serius yang membuat Tsunade menghela nafas karena dirinya sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi nanti.

" ibu sudah berada di level 68 sekarang dengan Matrial-Art Golem gunung " Jawab Tsunade yang membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan sangat serius.

" Itu berarti ibu... " Ujar Naruto yang mengantung di akhirnya.

" benar Ibu adalah seorang Sage dan mundurlah sedikit ibu akan menunjukan seluruh CinCin Roh kepada Mu " Ujar Tsunade kepada Naruto yang mundur sedikit yang kemudian Tsunade memanggil Matrial-Art nya di usul oleh beberapa CinCin Roh bermunculan yang mulai dari 450 tahun hingga berhenti pada 1020tahun yang membuat Naruto membulatkan Matanya dengan tak percaya.

" jadi kau sudah tau segalanya kan, Naru? " Tanya Tsunade dengan hati hati karena takut membuat anak asuhnya ini kecewa.

" whooooaaaa, ibu sangat hebat " Puji Naruto yang sudah melihat keseluruhan CinCin Roh milik Tsunade.

" kau tidak marah maupun kesal dengan ibu, Naruto? " Tanya Tsunade yang sedikit bingung karena ekspresi Naruto barusan.

" untuk apa? malah aku sangat kagum melihat jumlah CinCin Roh milik ibu dan Material Art milik ibu " Ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang membuat Tsunade tersenyum hangat.

" Nah sekarang ibu ingin bertanya pada mu, jawab dengan jujur Naruto. Material Art mu bertipe apa? " Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang kelihatan gugup, Tsunade yakin Naruto memiliki Material Art sepesial terlebih dirinya melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang tadi.

" hmm, baiklah tapi ibu berjanji jangan kaget melihatnya " Ucap Naruto yang mengalirkan Qi nya pada telapak tangannya dan munculah sebuah Pedang berwarna putih dengan beberapa hiasan di sana yang membuat Tsunade terkejut bukan main bahkan Tsunade mengambil langkah mundur sedikit saat melihat satu Material Art milik Naruto berupa seekor Naga yang dalam legenda (China).

Tsunade sangat terkejut melihat jumlah Material Art milik Naruto berjumlah dua yang dimana bertipe Benda dan Bertipe Makhluk hidup, bahkan kedua material Art milik Naruto masuk jajaran Legenda. Tsunade tidak bisa berhenti bangga akan kehebatan anak asuhnya ini, bahkan dirinya sampai menitihkan air mata bahagia miliknya yang membuat Naruto menghilangkan kedua material artnya dan mendekat ke arah Tsunade sampai memeluk nya karena melihat Tsunade menangis.

" ibu, ibu, ibu kenapa menangis? " Tanya Naruto yang setengah panik kepada Tsunade yang membalas pelukan Naruto.

" ibu tidak menangis sayang. Ini air mata bahagia " jawab Tsunade yang melepas kan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

" Naruto apa kau mau bersekolah untuk berlatih Qi dan material Art mu? " Tanya Tsunade dengan begitu serius yang membuat Naruto terkejut akan hal itu.

" Aku mau Bu, tapi bagaimana dengan ibu nantinya? " Tanya Naruto kepada Tsunade yang tersenyum lembut.

" Ibu tidak apa-apa, nanti ibu akan ikut dengan mu ke Kota Peri karena sudah saatnya ibu pulang dan ibu mau kau berjanji untuk menyembunyikan Material Art tipe Makhluk mu dan hanya menunjukan tipe Material Art Benda milik saja, okey " Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengagukkan kepalanya.

" Aku berjanji Bu " jawab Naruto yang kembali memeluk Tsunade dan Tsunade membalas pelukan Naruto di bawah sinar bulan bersama bintang bintang yang bertaburan sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika seorang Pria tua memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon tertinggi di dekat mereka dengan Tersenyum hangat sebelum menghilang seperti hantu dari sana...

 **To Be Contined**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? sudah cukup bagus atau masih butuh beberapa perbaikan lagi? kirim pada kolom review untuk saran para readers dan senior sekalian.


	2. First Ring Of Spirit (Part 1)

**A / N : Karya Ini terinspirasi beberapa film kolosal Chinese, Game, and Animenya. Seluruh karakter yang berada di Fanfic ini adalah milik pembuat mereka, Saya hanya meminjam Saja.**

 **Warning : Typo, Sakit Mata, Beda dari Canon, dan lain lain.**

 **Pair : Rahasia.**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Matrial-Art, Romance.**

 **Summary** : _Uzumaki Naruto, kembali hidup pada sebuah dunia yang aneh menurutnya. Yang dimana setiap orang memiliki kekuatan atau aliran Qi mereka masing, Kehidupan penuh akan kemagisan. Kehidupan di dunia ini sangat menyenangkan menurut Naruto, karena dirinya hidup pada sebuah desa yang berada di dekat pergunungan yang tentram. Di sini Naruto mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak menurutnya walau dirinya hidup di panti asuhan, Naruto terus melatih kekuatan barunya. Tidak ada Cakra atau apa pun hanya Qi yang mengalir pada tubuhnya hingga suatu hari Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi seorang Master Qi ! Ini adalah Awal untuk segalanya yang penuh akan rintangan!!_

 **Note** : _Bayangin aja dunia Naruto seperti dunia Doulou Dalu ( Anime ) dengan sedikit tambahan Peta dunia Perfect World ( Game ), dan Peta dunia Film matrial-Art China pada umunya(taukan?)_

 **Chapter** : _First Ring of spirit._

Ke esokan Harinya...

" ehhhh?!" terdengar Sebuah suara yang baru 'ngeh' keluar dari mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang baru saja mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan.

Sedangkan Tsunade sendiri hanya tersenyum sembari mengupas buah dan memakannya secara perlahan dan tenang. Naruto sendiri sudah seperti orang kebingungan terlebih lagi berkeringat dingin bukan main.

" I..ibu serius mau mengajak ku ke gunung putih? " Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi horor dan ketakutan yang melanda dirinya.

" Benar, memang kenapa? jangan bilang anak ibu takut dengan legenda hantu wanita yang bergentayangan di sana? " Tanya Tsuande yang tepat sasaran membuat aura suram berkumpul di dekat Naruto semua.

" memang benar aku takut akan hal itu... " gumam Naruto dengan suram bahkan jika dilihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang seperti akan menangis. Tsunade yang melihat kesuraman dan ekspresi Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya yang membuat aura suram bertambah di sekitar Naruto.

' jika saja mereka bisa aku hajar, sudah sedari dulu aku hajar yang sekelas dengan hantu bukan seperti Kakek tua yang gila pertarungan itu ' batin Naruto dengan penuh ke suram bahkan bertambah saat Tsuande tertawa barusan.

" ahaha ahaha ahaha... Ma'af Ma'af, ehm! kau tak usah takut Naruto. Ada ibu yang menjaga mu, toh juga itu hanya mitos penduduk sekitar sana dan kenapa ibu mengajak mu kesana? karena ibu mau mencari kan Roh Spirit pertama mu dan beberapa tanaman obat yang langka mulai tumbuh di sana. " Jelas Tsunade kepada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan masih berekspresi mau menangis dan suram.

" tapi tetap saja Bu yang namanya Hantu pasti ada " Ucap Naruto kepada Tsunade yang menghadiakan sebuah tatapan manis kepada Naruto, tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah tatapan kematian untuknya.

" oke oke, aku ikut ibu " tambah Naruto yang pasrah akan hal itu yang membuat Tsunade tersenyum puas ah bukan sangat puas malah.

" Kalo begitu, nanti siang kita berangkat. Karena perjalanan ke gunung putih cukup lama " Ujar Tsunade kepada Naruto yang mengagukkan pasrah bahkan sangat pasrah.

' aku harap tidak bertemu dengan hantu ' batin Naruto dengan penuh penderitaan. Tidak di dunia lamanya dan tidak di dunia ini rasa takut akan hal ghoib masih melekat erat di dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan berpamitan sebentar kepada ibunya untuk melakukan meditasi dalam melatih aliran Qi miliknya agar stabil. Tsunade hanya mengiyakan saja, karena dirinya sudah sangat bangga akan hal seperti itu. Naruto yang terbilang masih muda sudah pandai bahkan ahli dalam mengatur aliran Qinya. Tsunade yakin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menjadi seorang yang kuat bahkan di takuti oleh setiap lawannya, karena kekuatan dan kepandaian Naruto dalam mengatur aliran Qi.

Untuk Naruto sendiri sudah berlari, tapi bisa di bilang Naruto berlari dalam keadaan seperti melayang di udara. Ya, ini lah kehebatan Naruto dalam mengatur intensitas Qi miliknya dengan begitu baik yang membuat dirinya membuka sebuah potensi baru setiap hari, seperti hal ini. Jika di lihat dengan mata biasa Naruto memang seperti melayang atau berlari di udara tapi jika orang melihat dengan teliti dan aliran Qi, maka terlihat lah Naruto menginjak partikel debu yang begitu halus dengan bantuan Qi miliknya, sungguh hebat bukan? sebenarnya Naruto hanya mencoba coba waktu itu tapi itu berhasil dan di gunakan seperti sekarang. Tapi taukah Naruto jika teknik yang dia gunakan sekarang ada setingkat Sanin sepertinya ibunya? Mah biarkan dirinya sendiri belum tau, maka bisa saja Naruto akan syok mendengar hal seperti itu.

Hanya beberapa menit saja Naruto sudah berada di tempat dia biasa bermeditasi dan Naruto langsung saja mengambil posisi bermeditasi dan beberapa saat kemudian terlihat beberapa aliran air berwarna biru memasuki tubuh Naruto bahkan menyelimutinya serta tumbuhan di sekitar Naruto seakan bergerak seirama dengan aliran air tersebut, bahkan angin pun ikut menerpa Naruto yang membuat suasana di sekitar Naruto begitu tenang dan sejuk. Naruto bisa Berjam jam dalam bermeditasi di sini, tidak hanya untuk mengendalikan Qi saja, Naruto seakan sedang berkomunikasi dengan alam sekitarnya. Sistem Qi hampir merajut ke arah Senjutsu atau energi alam, maka Naruto bisa merasakan bahkan seakan berkomunikasi dengan alam di sekitarnya.

' Groooaasrrrr Groooaasrrrr '

Tiba tiba saja Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar Auman yang begitu kuat tapi jika di dengar kembali dengan pendengaran telinganya Naruto tidak mendengar Auman tadi tapi berbeda dengan batin nya seakan mendengar Auman tadi yang bisa menggentarkan hati seseorang. Naruto masih belum percaya akan hal itu yang terbukti dirinya melihat sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda dari asal suara Auman tadi. alam sekitar Naruto masih seperti awal tidak ada keributan sama sekali, walau banyak Monster Monster yang berkeliaran dan beberapa orang yang berjalan untuk mencari tanaman obat. Mereka seakan tak mendengar auman tadi.

" Mungkin hanya ilusi ku saja, karena begitu Merindukan bola bulu cerewet itu. " Ucap Naruto bermolog sendiri dan berjalan sedikit kebelakang yang kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga yang kemudian Naruto langsung meloncat dari tebing tempat di bermeditasi hingga dengan lembut bahkan tanpa suara sedikit pun Naruto mendarat di atas sebuah pohon dan memperhatikan desanya di sana.

' aku masih tak percaya akan hal semua ini, tapi biarlah menjadi misteri dan membuka misteri dunia ini satu persatu dengan sendirinya. Jika ini adalah takdir ku maka ku jalankan dengan baik hingga nafas ini berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya ' Pikir Naruto sembari melihat ke arah desanya dan kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan Material-Art milik yang berupah sebuah pedang putih yang penuh ukiran dari gagang hingga ke ujung pedangnya serta di ujung gagang pedang terlilit sebuah surai putih yang di ikat dengan Rantai perak yang menambah kecantikan dan keelokan pedang ini.

" Aku sempat belajar kinjutsu(?) Dengan Teme, tapi sepertinya aku harus mempertajam seni berpedang ku walau masih aku imbangi dengan taijutsu milik ku " Gumam Naruto yang memperhatikan pedangnya dan melihat segerombolan Monster Monster di bawahnya.

" Waktu masih banyak sebelum berangkat, jadi tak apa lah berlatih dengan Monster itu semua dengan pedang milik ku ini " Kata Naruto cukup ceria yang kemudian dengan gilanya Langsung loncat ke tengah tengah Monster yang sedang makan bersama itu. Ya, di dunia ini Naruto bisa dibilang cukup dewasa tapi sifat gilanya mulai ketularan milik hantu uchiha yang hobi bertarung itu.

Skip beberapa jam kemudian...

" aish, kenapa kita harus lewat jalan ini Bu? " Ucap Naruto yang sedikit mengeluh karena melewati jalan yang cukup horor baginya, ya di sinilah Naruto bertemu dengan sesosok wanita yang sebelum menghilang di balik hutan lebat yang mengarah ke arah kawasan gunung putih.

" Kenapa? karena jalan ini yang dekat dengan kawasan hutan Gunung putih " Jawab Tsunade yang berada di depan Naruto.

" iya aku tau, tapi tidak ada jalan lain Bu? " Tanya kembali kepada Tsunade yang memimpin perjalanan dan sesekali mengambil tanaman obat.

" Ada tapi terlalu jauh dari Desa kita, jadi ibu mengambil jalan cepat saja " Jawab Tsunade sembari melihat ke depan dan Naruto hanya diam saja, Mereka berdua berjalan cukup santai sembari mendaki bukit hingga mereka di buat terpana oleh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dimana setiap gunung 'Seperti' tersambung dengan rantai rantai raksasa yang berlumut, hewan hewan yang terbang, berlari, dan bermancam disana.

Naruto tidak bisa terpanah melihat itu semua, bagaimana tidak seluruh makhluk yang seperti dongeng sekarang berada di depannya. Begitunya hal hal yang mustahil di dunia ini terwujudkan, tiba tiba saja Naruto tersentak saat Tsunade menepuk bahunya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang memang masih jauh. Naruto sekarang sangat semangat bahkan perasaan takutnya dikalah kan oleh Rasa penasarannya karena suara Auman yang terus bergema di kepalanya saat menginjakan kaki ke dalam daerah Gunung Putih. Sebuah Gunung yang berisikan segala jenis Spirit Beast yang berusia beberapa tahun hingga Ribuan tahun. Naruto dan Tsunade memasuki kawasan Gunung putih dengan tenang dan sesekali mengambil beberapa tanaman Obat yang sedang tumbuh pada musim sekarang, Naruto sendiri tak berhenti terkagum melihat hal ini semua yang seperti sekarang mereka berjalan di pinggir hutan dan disamping mereka ada pada rumput yang luas serta jauh disana ada sebuah gunung yang melayang melawan gravitasi bumi.

" Naruto kita beristirahat di pondok sana serta Ibu juga akan mengajari beberapa dasar dalam pengendalian Chi mu " Ujar Tsunade yang menunjuk sebuah rumah atau pondok yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya di dekat perbatasan antara hutan dan padang rumput.

" Baiklah bu, tapi ibu duluan saja ke sana Aku akan langsung berlatih sekarang " Kata Naruto kepada Tsunade, awalnya Tsunade ingin melarang tapi niat itu terhenti sast melihat Naruto berlari di udara yang tak mau membuat Tsunade tercengang karena Jurus tersebut berada di tingkat Sage sepertinya dan Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan jurus tersebut dengan lihainya.

Naruto sendiri langsung mendarat di tengah padang rumput dengan lembut yang kemudian Naruto langsung melakukan berbagai gerakan yang sudah di pelajari dari buku yang ibunya berikan tadi pagi, ilmu beladiri Kung Fu, Sholin, dan berbagai macamnya. Naruto menggabungankan itu semua hingga Naruto membuat gerakan sendiri, Tsunade yang melihat Naruto sangat terkagum kagum karena Anak seusia Naruto sudah sangat mahir mengalirkan Chi hingga menjadi sangat seimbangan.

Naruto terus berlatih serta mengontrol keluarnya jumlah Chi yang dia gunakan, Naruto ingin membuat gerakan yang simple, anggun, mematikan, dan Chi yang tak terlalu banyak tetapi mematikan. Dan kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan Matrial-Art miliknya berupa sebuah Pedang dengan beraura Putih serta mengluarkan kesan Positif dan tenang bahkan Tsunade sendiri merasakan yang berjarak cukup jauh bahkan Tsunade sendiri dalam pose duduk sekarang ini.

Naruto juga mengembangkan permainan pedangnya sekarang yang cukup terlihat elegan, simple, mematikan, dan tentunya berkuatan sangat kuat. Mungkin jika dengan mata telanjang biasa, orang hanya melihat Naruto menebas udara kosong tetapi berbeda dengan orang yang bisa mengontrol Chi dengan begitu baik sehingga bisa melihat apa yang Naruto potong itu sendiri. Naruto memotong partikel partikel debu yang berterbangan yang di bawa oleh angin. Gerakan Naruto memainkan pedangnya begitu elegan yang membuat Tsunade seperti bernostalgia sekarang ini yang dimana dirinya masih berada di Kota pedang, Kota para Ras Manusia berada. Oh ya dunia ini terbagi menjadi berbagai jenis Ras yang keseluruhan memiliki istimewa tersendiri dan tentunya wujud Mereka sendiri adalah bertubuh Manusia tetapi memiliki beberapa Ciri khas milik Ras mereka masing masing.

Setiap Ras memiliki Matrial-Art mereka, dimana Matrial-Art itu sendiri memiliki berbagai jenis bentuk, rupa, dan kekuatannya sendiri. Seperti Naruto yang satu Ras dengannya yang memiliki Matrial-Art berubah senjata berbentuk sebuah Pedang dan di tambah sebuah Matrial-Art yang seekor Naga, memang di dunia ini cukup langkah jika seseorang itu memiliki dua buah Matrial-Art seperti contohnya Naruto sekarang ini.

" Naruto, cobalah berlatih dengan Matrial-Art mu satu itu. Disini aman untuk berlatih menggunakan Matrial-Art kedua mu itu " Teriak Tsunade kepada Naruto yang baru saja menghentikan latihan menggunkan pedang miliknya.

" Apa ibu yakin? Aku belum begitu mahir dalam menggunakan Matrial-Art kedua ini bu " Balas Naruto kepada Tsunade yang memperhatikan dirinya berlatih dari jauh.

" Tak apa, kau berlatih lah sekarang. Setidaknya kau bisa mengendalikannya sedikit " Ujar Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Ibunya.

" baiklah, kita coba kekuatan ini. Semoga tak terlalu kuat seperti milik Kurama dulu " batin Naruto sekarang.

Naruto mulai berkonsterasi mengalirkan Chinya menuju ke telapak tangan Kanannya dan seketika hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajah Naruto dan kemudian sekitarnya, bahkan ntah dari mana banyak kelopak bunga berterbangan bahkan burung burung banyak terbang secara serempak. Kemudian dari telapak tangan Naruto muncul miniatur Naga dan lama kelaman membesar yang kemudian mulai bergerak serta saat ukurannya cukup besar. Naga tersebut terbang mengelilingi Naruto dan seketika hembusan angin datang cukup kencang dan pada kedua mata Naruto bersinar terang putih yang tak lama kemudian meredup dan terlihatlah seperti sepasang Mata seekor Reptil pada kedua Mata Naruto.

Tsunade dibuat terkejur bahkan berkeringat dingin saat Matrial-Art Naruto ini benar benar keluar dan seketika pula Tsunade langsung seperti kena hantaman sebuah gunung saat Naga tersebut berputar melingkar pada Naruto dan kemudian berhenti persis pada pundak kanan Naruto.

" astagah, Matrial-Art berkekuatan macam apa ini? sungguh ini seperti saat melawan seekor Spirit Beast berumur jutaaan bahkan yang sudah menyentuh miliaran tahun ! " Batin Tsunade yang panik saat melihat Matrial-Art milik Naruto sekarang.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan sesaat kemudian Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya yang seperti melakukan gerakan bela diri yang kecepatan tangan dan kakinya begitu cepat hingga gerakan Naruto seakan meninggalkan bekas bayangan saja hingga sinar pada kedua mata Naruto yang kembali menyala. Tsunade yang melihat itu semua dibuat begitu terdiam gerakan bela diri Naruto sekarang ini, hingga dimana Tsunade menjadi kaget saat Naruto tiba tiba saja jatuh terlengkup dan Matrial-Artnya menghilang sebelum Naruto terjatuh barusan. Tsunade langsung berlari ke arah Naruto setelah tekanan pada tubuhnya menghilang, Tsunade langsung saja mengecek aliran Chi milik Naruto yang terlihatnya Normal dan beberapa aliran darah Naruto juga tapi untungnya Naruto hanya pingsan. Tsunade langsung membawa Naruto ke pondok untuk di istirahatkan karena Naruto belum kuat menahan kekuatan milik Matrial-Art keduanya sekarang ini.

Mungkin dari awal mereka tak menyadari jika ada Seekor hewan memperhatikan mereka sedar awal saat menginjakan kaki pada kawasan gunung putih ini. Hewan ini mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dan sesaat kemudian berlari menjauh dari sana saat Tsunade membawa Naruto memasuki ke dalam pondok.

Tsunade membawa Naruto pada salah satu tempat tidur disana dan membaringkan Naruto disana. Kemudian Tsunade mulai mengalirkan Chinya ke tubuh Naruto untuk menyembuhkannya, Tsunade juga merupakan seorang tabib yang terkenalkan metode pengobatnnya bahkan dalam membuat Pil Pil yang berkekuatan hebat. Tapi itu dulu sebelum Tunangannya meninggal dalam Insiden pertempuran antar keluarga besar pada setiap Ras pada kala itu dan saat itu juga Tsunade pergi ke Kota Peri dan kemudian menuju ke desa terpencil yang masih dalam kawasan Kota Peri dan terpilihlah Desa bambu sebagai tempat tinggal barunya dan juga Tsunade menjadi seorang tabib sekaligus Ibu pengasuh untuk anak anak terlantar yang dia pungut dari Kota peri dan desa desa tetangga.

Saat pertama kali dirinya menemukan Naruto, dirinya dibuat sangat terkejut bahkan terlampau terkejut saat melihat seekor Rusa yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari Seekor kuda yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai alas sekaligus melindungi hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuh mungil Naruto kala itu. Tsunade tidak bisa tertegun melihat hal itu, karena Rusa tersebut adalah seekor Spirit Beast berumur 237juta tahun. Spirit Beast yang sangat langkah yang turun gunung sampai ke perbatasan Desa walau hanya berseberangan dari Danau Cermin. Awalnya Tsunade ragu mendekati Naruto kecil, tapi hati kecilnya seakan berkata lain yang membuat sepasang kakinya berjalan mendekat dan secara perlahan Tsuande meraih Naruto kecil dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat. Sedangkan Rusa itu sendiri sudah bangun dari posisi duduknya yang kemudian pergi dengan berjalan biasa meninggalkan Tsunade bersama Naruto, Tsunade ingat selalu peristiwa itu hingga saat ini. Tsunade beberapa kali melihat Rusa itu memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan bahkan saat berada di desa sekali pun, Rusa itu berdiri di balik rimbunan pohon bambu dan hanya terlihat sinar putih kebiruan disana yang kemudian lenyap tak bersisa sedikit pun.

" Beristirahatlah Naruto, Ibu selalu menyayangi mu " Tsunade memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi Naruto sebelum meninggalkan bilik tempat Naruto tidur dan Dirinya sendiri pergi ke bilik tempat dia tidur malam ini.

Untuk Naruto sendiri sekarang sudah jauh dari alamnya saat ini, bahkan sangat jauh berada ditempat semestinya. Naruto berada pada sebuah tempat penuh dengan pohon pohon sakura dan pohon yang penuh bunga dan hamparan rumput yang sangat luas serta beberapa gunung yang menjulang di setiap sisinya, Naruto memandang takjub apa yang berada di depannya bahkan Naruto bertambah takjub saat melihat seekor Rusa putih berukuran sangat besar dengan sepasang tanduk yang besar dan kokoh itu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba Rusa itu menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya di depan Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa kebingungan melihat itu dan hanya mengelus kepala Rusa tersebut dengan lembut dan membawa rusa itu kembali berdiri dari tundukannya yang kemudian muncul sebuah simbol aneh pada dada kanan Naruto yang memancarkan sinar putih cukup terang.

' master, sekarang kita bisa terhubung saat ini '

Naruto tiba tiba saja menegang saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menggema di kepala nya dan tebakan Naruto langsung mengarah ke arah Rusa putih didepannya ini.

' Benar master, saya dan anda sudah terhubung karena link sudah terjalin saat ini. Saya adalah tunggangan khusus untuk anda dari surgawi langsung sekaligus penjaga Anda waktu masih kecil '

Naruto tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun saat mendengar sendiri ucapan dari Rusa putih depannya ini yang memberikan sebuah ungkapan kepada Naruto saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang sudah di buat untuknya, tetapi kenapa dengan Rusa? bukannya banyak hewan lain bukan? bukan diringa meremehkan rusa didepannya ini tetapi kenapa harus Rusa?.

' Master bisa memanggil saya dengan cukup membayangkan saya saja, maka saya akan muncul dimana tuan kehendaki. Karena saya berada di alam lain yang bisa Anda panggil ke dunia nanti '

Tambah Rusa itu kepada Naruto yang paham bercampur bingung saat ini. Berarti sistemnya sama saat dirinya mensummon Gamakichi ke dunia Shinobi, sepertinya ini menarik sekali menurut dirinya karena pecahan misteri dunia ini perlahan terpecahkan sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto tak terlalu memusingkan hal seperti ini, karena sudah sangat sering bertemu bahka berinteraksi dengan hewan atau makhluk seperti ini dulu.

 **Pada pagi hari berikutnya...**

Pagi ini, Tsunade maupun Naruto sudah bersiap siap untuk memulai perjalanan kembali. Cukup lama mereka berdiam di pondok ini, Tsunade mulai berangkat perjalanan ini setelah Naruto siuman selama seharian penuh dan itu tadi malam. Tsunade sangat khawatir melihat Naruto juga belum siuman kemaren hari, tapi itu semua terbayar kan oleh Naruto yang siuman tadi malam serta Naruto memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Tsunade jika ada perubahan sedikit pada tubuhnya saat mengeluarkan Matrial-Art keduanya. Chi atau Qi Naruto sekarang bertambah jumlahnya dari jumlah normalnya, Tsunade memahami hal itu karena hampir kebanyakan kasus seperti ini sering terjadi jika Matrial-Art seseorang itu berada di tingkat tertentu.Ya Tsunade mengetahui hal itu karena dirinya termasuk salah satu pada kasus tersebut.

" Hari ini kita menuju ke pedalaman hutan gunung putih " Kata Tsunade kepada Naruto yang sedikit melamun.

" Ayo berangkat Naruto " tambah Tsunade sembari menepuk bahu Naruto yang tersentak dari lamunanya.

" ah... baik Bu " jawab Naruto yang sedikit terbata-bata setelah sadar dari lamunan nya.

' _ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto '_ batin Tsunade yang melihat kegelagat Naruto saat ini.

Kemudian, perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan kembali dan menuju ke pedalaman hutan untuk mencari obat langkah yang sudah tumbuh dan tentunya Spirit Beast pertama untuk Naruto.

' _Mencari tubuh Frost yang berada di daerah kawasan para Ras Dewa, tap itu dimana? '_

 **Bersambung...**

 **(End part 1 menuju ke Part 2 (end for Ring of first Spirirt beast))**

Kritik dan saran kalian semua? Apa masih ada yang kurang? Apa masih ada sedikit kurang?


	3. First Ring Of Spirit( Part 2 end)

**A / N : Karya Ini terinspirasi beberapa film kolosal Chinese, Game, and Animenya. Seluruh karakter yang berada di Fanfic ini adalah milik pembuat mereka, Saya hanya meminjam Saja.**

 **Warning : Typo, Sakit Mata, Beda dari Canon, dan lain lain.**

 **Pair : Rahasia.**

 **Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Matrial-Art, Romance.**

 **Summary** : _Uzumaki Naruto, kembali hidup pada sebuah dunia yang aneh menurutnya. Yang dimana setiap orang memiliki kekuatan atau aliran Qi mereka masing, Kehidupan penuh akan kemagisan. Kehidupan di dunia ini sangat menyenangkan menurut Naruto, karena dirinya hidup pada sebuah desa yang berada di dekat pergunungan yang tentram. Di sini Naruto mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak menurutnya walau dirinya hidup di panti asuhan, Naruto terus melatih kekuatan barunya. Tidak ada Cakra atau apa pun hanya Qi yang mengalir pada tubuhnya hingga suatu hari Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi seorang Master Qi ! Ini adalah Awal untuk segalanya yang penuh akan rintangan!!_

 **Note** : _Bayangin aja dunia Naruto seperti dunia Doulou Dalu ( Anime ) dengan sedikit tambahan Peta dunia Perfect World ( Game ), dan_ _Blade and Soul world Map serta design karakter dari game ini sama perfect world tak gabung, kalo penasaran bisa di serch di google atau ke youtube kalo mau lebih detail._

 **Chapter:** _End First Ring Of Spirits._

 **Normal View.**

Naruto dan Tsunade memasuki kawasan pedalaman hutan gunung putih yang di penuhi berbagai jenis hewan dan tanaman obat, sesekali mereka mengambil tanaman obat yang mereka temui saat melintas dan tak jarang menghindar beberapa hewan buas yang beberapa kali mengintai mereka sedari tadi. Tsunade juga terus memperhatikan anak asuhnya yang berada di depan untuk memimpin jalam mereka, Tsunade merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan tubuh anaknya sekarang ini terlebih aliran Qi di dalam tubuhnya saat ini begitu tenang bahkan teratur dari pada sebelum belumnya. Tsunade juga merasakan ada yang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan dan kemudian berpindah tempat yang hanya hitungan beberapa detik saja.

Saat mereka berada di bawah pohon besar untuk istirahat sejenak, tiba tiba saja deruh angin yang cukup kencang menerpa mereka bahkan pohon pohon di sekitar mereka ikut terkena hempasan angin kencang dan beberapa hewan kecil memilih pergi menjauh dari daerah tempat mereka saat ini.

" Ibu, bersiaplah ada yang datang mendekat " Ucap Naruto yang berdiri didepan Tsunade dengan tatapan menajam ke berbagai macam arah. Tsunade yang mendengar perintah anaknya barusan hanya mengikuti dan bersiaga, karena dirinya juga merasakan ada aliran Qi dalam jumlah sangat besar berada di sekiling mereka dan hitung detik berpindah tempat selalu.

"... disana " hanya sekali hentakan dari kepalan tangan Naruto, muncul terjangan angin yang cukup kuat mengarah salah satu dahan pohon dan kemudian menghantam hingga dahan pohon itu patah tapi yang menjadi objek serangan Naruto barusan menghilang dengan cepat.

" Naruto, awas " Dengan sekali dorongan Naruto terpental ke samping dan Tsunade baru saja menahan terkaman seekor Harimau putih besar yang baru saja hampir menerkam dirinya. Tsunade yang melihat harimau ini saja langsung terkejut bukan main dan didalam fikirannya saat ini adalah lari dari makhluk buas ini.

Naruto yang melihat Tsunade yang menahan serangan dari Harimau tadi langsung saja membantu dengan menyerang harimau tersebut untuk mundur dan itu berhasil saat naruto menendang tubuh harimau ltu hingga terpental. Tsunade yang melihat ada kesempatan untuk kabur dari sana tidak menyiayiahkan hal moment ini dan langsung menarik Naruto pergi menjauh atau bisa dibilang lari kejaran dari makhluk barusan yang menyerang mereka. Naruto yang ditarik dan di bawah lari menjauh dari sana hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti laju lari ibunya, jika di lihat dari pandangannya saat ini.. ekspresi Tsunade cukup panik dan sesekali melihat ke belakang serta berlari tak menentuh arah.

" Ibu.. " cicit Naruto yang melihat ekspresi ibunya sedikit panik bahkan laju kecepatan lari pun semakin meningkat saat ini.

" Nanti saja Naruto, kita harus menghindari harimau tadi " balas Tsunade yang dalam laju larinya yang menyeret Naruto pula. Naruto sendiri langsung bungkam dan memilih mengikuti laju lari ibunya saat ini, mungkin serangan dari dirinya tadi sedikit ber'efek' pada hewan buas tadi yang membuat jarak mereka dengan hewan buas tadi terlampau cukup jauh.

Tsunade yang memelihat cahaya cukup terang langsung saja berlari ke sumber cahaya itu dan mereka saat ini baru saja keluar dari hutan serta berada di ujung sebuah gunung, mungkin mereka tak sadar jika berada pada sebuah gunung yang mengambang di udara serta di depan mereka begitu banyak gunung seperti ini dan di bawah sana ada hamparan luas hutan serta hewan hewan banyak berterbangan ke sana kemari. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan ini untuk pertama kalinya sangat terkagum kagum melihat keajaiban dan ke anehan selain dari dunianya dulu seakan dirinya saat ini berada di dunia dongeng.

" Naruto bersiaplah, harimau tadi datang kembali dan ibu akan membuat celah untuk mu kabur, setelah itu pergi lah menjauh sejauhnya dan pergi lah ke Kota _**Telus**_ nanti kita bertemu disana " perintah Tsunade kepada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

" Tidak, aku yang akan membuat celah atau ibu pergi saja terlebih dahulu ke kota _**Telus**_. Kita akan bertemu kembali disana bu, aku tau ibu sudah tak sanggup bertarung saat ini karena racun ular yang malam itu masih ada didalam tubuh ibu saat ini. Biarkan aku yang melindungi dan membuat celah untuk ibu pergi sekarang " Jelas Naruto yang mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berdiri di depan Tsunade serta bersiap menerima serangan.

" Tapi Naruto kau... " perkataan Tsunade terhenti ketika melihat tatapan memohon Naruto serta ambisi yang kuat dari kedua sorotan matanya.

" Baiklah, ibu tunggu kau disana nanti... Tetap hidup demi ibu, Naruto " Ujar Tsunade yang sedikit memberi kecupan sayang pada dahi Naruto sebelum berlari menjauh melalui rantai yang terhubung ke gunung lain.

Naruto menatap ke arah Tsunade pergi pandangan sedikit sedih serta takut, jika dirinya tak bisa menepati janjinya kepada orang yang sudah di anggap nenek dulu dan sekarang adalah ibu untuknya. Kemudian pandangan Naruto langsung menjadi dingin dan menusuk tatkala ia mendengar suara tapakan kaki yang baru saja tiba dan benar saja.. Harimau tadi telah sampai dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan sedikit menjilat luka melintang yang baru saja di buat pada wajahnya.

Naruto maupun Harimau tersebut saling bertukar pandangan membunuh mereka masing masing.. seakan saling mengintimidasi dahulu antara mereka. Mereka masih dalam posisi awal dan belum melakukan pergerakan apapun, sebelum Naruto sendiri dengan cepat berlari ke arah Harimau tersebut san hewan itu pula berlari ke arah Naruto menyambut serangan awal yang di luncurkan Naruto kepadanya, saat jarak mereka berdua bertemu hanya terdengar dentingan besi bertemu benda padat lainnya yang tak lain bilah pedang Naruto bertemu dengan taring Harimau tersebut yang kemudian Naruto sedikit mundur dan menyerang kembali dengan tarian pedangnya melawan harimau yang berada di depannya ini, Harimau itu sendiri sesekali menyerang balik dalam sela menahan serangan Naruto.

Pertarungan antara mereka berdua terlihat cukup seimbang tatkala mereka saling tukar serangan, memang Naruto tidak terkena cakaran atau taring harimau tersebut hanya saja kekuatan yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat kuat dari sebelumnya dan juga tenaganya belum lah begitu kuat seperti di dunia lamanya, berbeda dengan harimau yang terkena serangan Naruto pada setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terkena sabetan pedang Naruto kekuatan dan tenaga miliknya seakan bertambah beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya.

Pertarungan yang awalnya seimbang di antara mereka berdua yang lama kelamaan mulai tak seimbang, Naruto yang selaku korban yang awalnya seimbang bertarung melawan harimau putih ini lama kelamaan mulai kelelahan fisik tidak dengan aliran Qi miliknya. Fisik dirinya di dunia ini belum lah sekuat fisik di dunia lamanya, butuh beberapa waktu lagi untuk mendapatkan fisik seperti itu saat ini... Pertarungan yang berjalan cukup sengit di antara Naruto dengan Harimau putih yang mulai terlihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemangsa dan korban saat ini.

Naruto yang baru saja berhasil melukai salah satu mata Harimau ini tak menyianyiakan memoment tum ini dan langsung menendang kepala hewan buas ini hingga terpelanting beberapa meter dari hadapan Naruto saat ini. Naruto mengambil jarak dan mengatur pernafasan yang sudah tersenggal senggal karena pertarungan yang banyak memakan energi fisik saat ini. Pandangan Naruto masih berfokus pada harimau tadi yang perlahan bangkit dari keterjatuhan dengan sedikit kesulitan karena 'mangsa' baru saja mengenai salah satu titik lemah miliknya, Naruto yang mengnyadari suatu hal janggal pada harimau tersebut mulai memperhatikan hal janggal tersebut.

 _' Mata huh? baiklah incar satu mata lagi '_ kata batin Naruto dengan penglihatan yang tak lepas dari kejanggalan disana.

Awalnya Naruto berniat menyerang kembali harimau tersebut tapi dia urungkan tatkala melalihat harimau tadi kembali terjatuh dan menggesekam kepalanya ke arah tanah dengan cukup kasar bahkan dengan suara suara aneh mulai keluar dari mulut harimau itu sendiri. Naruto masih belum bertindak apapun melihat Harimau yang menjadi lawannya saat ini masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri hingga Naruto menemukan satu celah atau memang celah itu di buat sendiri oleh Harimau barusan, maka dari itu Naruto langsung saja berlari ke arah Harimau tadi dengan bantuan Qi pada setiap tapakan kakinya.

Derah sekitar naruto maupun Harimau itu seakan berhenti kecuali Naruto yang terus meringsek maju dengan pedang yang siap menghunus tepat ke arah organ vital milik harimau itu, saat jarak serangan sudah dalam jangkauan Naruto langsung menghunuskan pedang miliknya hingga membuat Harimau tadi mengerang keras dan menatap ke arah Naruto yang selaku penyerangnya barusan. Harimau tadi langsung saja menyerang balik Naruto dalam sisa tenaga miliknya yang membuat Naruto yang belum siap akan serangan dadakan barusan yang berimbas dengan dada yang terkna cakaran harimau barusan dan merobek pakaian yang Naruto kenakan saat ini.

Naruto langsung saja mengambil jarak setelah menerima serangan yang dia terima barusan, Naruto maupun harimau tadi saling berpandangan sebelum harimau itu tumbang terlebih dahulu dengan pedang Naruto yang menancap di tubuhnya. Naruto terus memperhatikan harimau di depannya yang mulai tak memperlihatkan pergerakan pada tubuhnya dan juga Naruto harus terus menahan rasa sakit serta darah yang terus mengalir melalui bekas cakaran harimau yang beberapa saat lalu, melihat kondisi yang cukup aman Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah jasad harimau yanyang telah dia bunuh tadi dan saat setelah mendar Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk seperti bertapa biasanya.

Terlihat aliran Qi keluar dari tubuh Naruto yang menjalar menuju jasad Harimau yang berada di samping kanan tubuhnya saat ini dan dari jasad harimau itu muncul sebuah lingkaran berbentuk cicin yang memiliki banyak ukiran serta memilik warna Ungu kehitaman yang perlahan membesar dan mulai mencakup ke arah tubuh Naruto saat ini.

 **MindScape Naruto.**

Naruto saat ini berada di alam bawah sadar miliknya dimna pedang serta harimau tadi berada juga di dalam alam bawah sadar miliknya sekarang ini. Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Harimau putih yang sebelumnya telah dia bunuh. Mereka masih saling berhadapan sampai harimau tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit bersiap jika harimau ini menyerangnya kembali tetapi hal itu tak terjadi melainkan harimau tadi langsung berperilaku seperti kucing kepada majikannya yang membuat Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dengan harimau tadi yang menindih tubuh yang terbang saat ini dan saat itu juga Naruto dan harimau ini sudah saling terhubung dengan perantara Matrial Art pedang milik Naruto.

 **Mindscape Off..**

Saat membuka mata Naruto hanya melihat sebuah jasad harimau tadi yang perlahan terurai menjadi partikel kecil dan tentunya banyak hewan hewan besar terutama burung berterbangan di atas Naruto saat ini.

" Ugh, sebaiknya aku mencari perlindungan terlebih dahulu " Ucap Naruto yang bermolog sendiri sembari berdiri dari duduknya saat ini.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah dimna ibunya pergi tadi dan mulai berlari walau tak secepat biasanya karena saat ini dirinya sedang terluka dan fisik yang kelelahan yang berat menimpa dirinya. Naruto terus menambah kecepatannya paling tidak bisa berada di salah satu gunung mengapung di depannya untuk berlindung tetapi nasib berkata lain yang membuat kesadaraan Naruto mulai menghilang, padahal jaraknya saat ini hanya beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai ke seberang sana. Naruto memasakan dirinya hingga mencapai batas kesadaran yang mulai menghilang dan membuat pergerakan Naruto mulai tak seimbang di rantai besar ini, hingga kesadaran Naruto benar menghilang dan pijakan Naruto untuk saat mulai tak tertapak lagi san tubuh Naruto mulai jatuh karena tarikan gravitasi tapi sebelum itu semua ada seorang yang berhasil menolong Naruto di saat saat mulai menghantap pohon di bawahnya saat ini.

" Untung masih sempat menolong mu " Terdengar suara nan merdu pada pancara Indra pendengaran jika saja Naruto tak jatih pingsan saat ini. Naruto di bawah oleh penolongnya saat menuju ke suatu tempat yang jaraknya berkemungkinan besar cukup jauh yang terbukti Naruto dan penolongnya terbang menjauh dari kawasan gunung putih, yah dengan terbang menjauh.

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian!**_

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Penolong Naruto dan Naruto sendiri sudah sampai pada tujuan saat ini yang dimana Penolong Naruto sudah berada dalam sebuah rumah yang berbentuk seperti bawang hanya berukuran besar dan tidak hanya satu melain tiga. Naruto saat ini sudah di baringkan pada sebuah kasur dan penolongnya tadi yang bergender perempuan langsung saja menolong Naruto mengobati luka cakaran di Dada Naruto saat ini.

Dengan beberapa tumbuhan obat serta kekuatan yang di miliki oleh perempuan tadi pengobatan Naruto terbilang cukup cepat dengan luka menganga tadi perlahan menutup walau meninggalkan bekas cakaran seekor hewan besar. Perempuan yang menolong Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum puas setelah menolong Naruto untuk saat ini dan pakaian tak layak pakai lagi untuk Naruto sudah dia buang tadi dan di gantikan dengan buah selimut yang menutup tubuh Naruto untuk saat ini.

" Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat mu bisa terluka separah ini, jika saja aku tak lewat disana dan langsung menolong mu... mungkin kau sudah mati disana dan sepertinya juga kau abis bertarung dengan salah satu Spirit Beast yang mendiami kawan gunung putih huh? " Kata Perempuan itu kepada Naruto yang masih pingsan didepannya, mungkin saja Naruto akan merespon jika dia ajak bicara.

" Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain, semoga kau cepat sadar " gumam Perempuan tadi dan meninggalkan Naruto saat ini yang masih tertidur yang sepertinya akan cukup lama hingga kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka kembali.

Perempuan tadi mulai melakukan aktifitas hariannya yang seperti membersihkan beberapa tanaman obat yang di temukan selama pencarian beberapa hari ini, setelah cukup membersihkan tanaman obat Perempuan itu kembali melanjutkan menanam beberapa tanaman obat yang berada di samping kediamannya saat ini. Perempuan itu terus melakukan berbagai aktivitas hariannya hingga sore ini yang membuat Perempuan itu tadi sedikit rehat dengan membuat sebuah pakaian errr seperti memperbaiki sepotong pakaian seorang lelaki sembari menikmati suasana sore hari di antara pepohonan besar serta suara suara monster mulai bermunculan.

" Aku harap pakaian bisa pas di badan dia " Ucap Perempuan itu yang bermolog sendiri dengan mengakat pakaian yang berwarna biru laut itu serta senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajah Ayu miliknya.

" hum? " Gumam perempuan itu melihat seekor monster berukuran kecil menampakan Batang hidungnya di depan kediaman perempuan ini.

Dengan perlahan perempuan itu menaruh pakaian tadi disamping nya dan kemudian berjalan ke depan kediaman nya dengan sebuah Tongkat pendek yang mengeluarkan Aura putih kebiruan serta Naga mini yang berputar di sepanjang tangan perempuan itu hingga ke ujung Tokat yang bundar yang mengeluarkan aura yang cukup menenangkan.

" Menu malam ini seperti pinguin bakar enak sepertinya " Senyuman manis tercipta dan sebuah serangan meluncur mulus menerjang sebuah monster yang berbentuk seperti seekor pinguin walau berukuran manusia normal.

Hanya satu kali serangan saja membuat pinguin tadi langsung jatuh ketanah dengan keadan sedikit gosong karena terkena serangan perempuan tadi, angin sedikit berhembus menerpa wajah perempuan itu yang membuat surai putih miliknya mengembang terkena tiupan Angin.

Dan Surya mulai meninggalkan tahta miliknya hingga terganti kan Bulan yang bersinar Indah mulai menapaki jalan menuju singgah miliknya malam ini bersama dengan Bintang Bintang bersinar cerah serta lolongan monster dan suara suara hewan malam menjadi penyempurna malam yang Indah ini.

" Terima kasih sudah menyalamatkan ku " ujar Naruto yang duduk di samping perempuan yang menyelamatkan dirinya tadi siang dengan sebuah monster guling si depan mereka.

" Tak masalah, sesama makhluk hidup harus lah saling tolong menolong " Balas perempuan itu kepada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyum canggung.

" Aku rasa kurang sopan jika aku sendiri belum memberitahukan nama ku kepada mu nona " Ujar Naruto lagi sembari menikmati daging monster.

" Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto dan Nona? " tambah naruto setelah menelan potongan daging yang baru saja dia kunyah.

" Kaguya " Cukup singkat serta sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak karena baru melihat makhluk manis yang berada di sampingnya.

" Wajah mu memerah lho " tambah Kaguya yang membuat naruto langsung membuang muka karena malu saat ini.

" hihihihi kau lucu juga rupanya " Ujar Kaguya yang tertawa halus yang membuat Naruto benar benar malu untuk saat ini.

" Kau juga manis jika di lihat dari dekat " balas Naruto dengan cepat dan hal itu malah membuat Kaguya terkikik halus yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Suasana makan malam ini di lewati dengan serangkai obrolan ringan antar mereka berdua hingga larut malam dan mereka masih mengobrol sembari mengakrabkan diri antar satu sama lain.

" Luka yang kau terima tadi siang berasal dari seekor Sprit Beast bukan? melihat dari bekas luka yang kau dapat saat aku obati tadi masih tersisa sedikit Qi milik seekor Spirit beast " Tanya Kaguya kepada Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di depan kaguya sembari melihat bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini.

" Memang dari seekor Spirit Beast yang awalnya aku kira seekor Harimau putih biasa tetapi saat bertarung tadi aku merasakan ada aliran Qi pada tubuh Harimau tadi " Balas Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Kaguya yang masih duduk di depan api unggun.

" Dan usia spirit beast itu? " Tanya Kaguya kembali kepada Naruto yang mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

" Aku tahu berapa usia spirit beast tadi, setelah aku mengingkatnya Aku langsung bergegas untuk mencari tempat berlindung " Jawab Naruto dengan jujur kepada kaguya yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto saat ini.

" Coba kau keluarkan dan kau mengetahui caranya bukan? " Tanya Kaguya kembali yang berhenti sedikit jauh dari Naruto dan hanya mendapat anggukan saja dari Naruto.

Naruto sedikit membuka kuda kuda bertarung miliknya dan mengeluarkan Pedang astral miliknya di susul sebuah lingkaran yang penuh dengan pola Aneh dan lingkaran itu berwarna Ungu Hitam yang melewati tubuh naruto dari bawah hingga ke atas setelah itu muncul bayangan seekor harimau putih sesaat.

" Wah kau mendaparkan Ring of spirit berusia 780 tahun Naru " Ujar Kaguya dengan nada ceria yang membuat Naruto terbengong.

" Eeh? Apa?!!"

 _ **Bersambung!.**_

 **Author Note :**

 **Ring Of spirit :** _Sejenis lingkaran magis yang mengikat seorang peguna miliknya dan itu berasal dari monster yang mereka bunuh dan mengikat jiwa monster itu._

 **Color (Ring Of Spirit) :** _Ada beberapa warna setiap cicin dan warna itu pula yang menandahkan usia Spirit Beast yang di ikat. Dari yang putih berusia 1-25 tahun, Kuning 25-75 tahun, Kuning Cerah 75-150 tahun, merah150-300 tahun, merah tua 300-450tahun, Ungu 450- 600 tahun, Ungu kehitaman 600-800 tahun, Hitam sedikit cerah 800-1000 tahun, dan Hitam pekat serta petir hitam sedikit 1000 tahun hingga ke atas lagi._

 **Matrial Art( Magis Weapon Or Magis Animal/Grass) :** Terdiri berbagai senjata magis, hewan magis, serta tumbuhan magis tetapi semua itu tak berubah senjata ataupun itu yang bisa saja alat rumah tangga, alat alat biasa, hewan biasa, dan tumbuhan biasa yang tergantung orang menggunakannya kelak sendiri.

 **Magis Mount(** Tunggangan Magis) : Bisa berupa seekor Hewan, benda, dan berbagai macam lagi tergantung pada pemiliknya tersendiri.

 _Ma'af jarang update guys, kesibukan sebagai seorang pelajar sma terlebih kelas tiga yang menuntut saya untuk mementingkan Real life saya. Jadi belum bisa ngasih tau kapan bisa update nya, ini aja nyolong nyolong waktu senggang doang sayanya, sad :(_

 _See you again guys!_


End file.
